


Snow Covered Yumenosaki

by decolark



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), あんさんぶるスターズ！ | Ensemble Stars!
Genre: Christmas, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decolark/pseuds/decolark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas/Winter 2015 drabbles! Reposted from twitter/privatter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Cheer (chiaizu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class party! Class party!

A crashing noise sounded from the room Izumi was headed towards.

"Argh, stay away from me dammit!" That sounded like Kaoru.

"Aw, c'mon Hakaze! Is it really that bad?" Chiaki.

Izumi stood in front of the door, unsure if he really should be going in there.

At Eichi's suggestion, class 3-A was having a small class party to celebrate... Christmas, was it? Izumi really didn't want to go, but it wasn't the greatest idea to defy him, and Eichi was kind of... scarily into the idea. So, in the end, Izumi decided to play it safe and show up for a while then make up an excuse to leave. He was running a little late, but now was having second thoughts after hearing the commotion.

Before he could turn around and leave, Keito's voice, a lot closer, started as well, "Don't you dare, Morisawa! I said, no--!!"

The door flung open, and Izumi took several steps back to avoid having it break his nose. It seems Keito had backed up into it, struggling with Chiaki who was wearing... a mistletoe headband? Keito was pushing back at the arms that were trying to envelope him, leaning as far back as possible. He looked like he was going to burst a vein.

Izumi sidestepped them quickly, not wanting to get involved as Keito shouted, "Stop it already!!"

Inside, Kaoru was reorganizing chairs that had fallen, probably what that crashing noise was earlier. "It'd be one thing if it was a cute girl, but I definitely do not want that kind of thing from you," he muttered, agitated.

"Ah, Sena-kun, you're here," Eichi, wearing reindeer antlers, stood by a table with a very out of place ice sculpture with a moat of fizzy looking drink around it. Was that supposed to be his addition to the party...?

"Yeah..." he started when a slamming noise cut him off. Both his and Eichi's gazes were redirected towards the door, now closed, and Keito storming back from it. Chiaki was nowhere to be seen.

"Haha," Eichi put one hand to his mouth, "Everyone seems to be getting along well, hm?"

_How!?_

Eichi, a santa hat in hand, went to meet a ranting Keito halfway, and Izumi placed the cake he brought next to the huge ice swan.

There, now he had played his part and added to the party. He exchanged 'Merry Christmas's with Kaoru and exited the room while the other two were preoccupied.

Closing the door softly behind him, he spotted a dejected figure, crouching with head in arms across the hall. So, this is where Chiaki was... did he get kicked out? Christmas seemed right down his alley; it was weird to see him so depressed at a party. Well, whatever. Today, Izumi had planned to avoid all trouble. _Just ignore him,_ he thought.

Then, something crunched under his foot.

It was... a mistletoe?

He glanced at Chiaki's lowered head. The mistletoe part of his headband that used to be attached with a wire was snapped clean off, probably by Keito.

Well... it _was_ Christmas time. And, he _did_ feel a little bad for Chiaki...

He knelt in front of the brunet who was still radiating dejection, reattaching the mistletoe by wrapping the wire around his headband.

When he felt hands at this head, Chiaki lifted his face, "...Sena...?"

"This isn't like you, Chia-kun," Izumi kissed his cheek, "Now, take this ridiculous thing off and enjoy the party."

***

Three heads turned towards the door, listening to yelling and a squeaking noise that sounded a lot like the rubber soles of sneakers against the tiled floor as someone was being dragged across them... or someone trying to hold on to something moving away.

"SENA, ONE MORE, JUST ONE MORE, PLEEEAASSEEE."


	2. Winter Chores (subahoku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play then work, or work then play?

Hokuto scraped his shovel against the driveway one last time, throwing the collected snow over his shoulder. He sighed as he propped his snow shovel up to take a short break, his breath crystallizing in front of his nose. Surveying his work, he was only about half way done; if he kept on task he should be done in no time though. He adjusted his gloves and gripped the shovel once more to get to work...

_Plof!_

Something had hit him on the back of his head, knocking his toque off.

"Yo, Hokke~ Let's play~"

"......Akehoshi, what was that?"

Subaru, popping up from behind the fence, looked surprised, "Eh!? Hokke, you don't know what a snowball is?!"

As Subaru went on to expand upon how sad Hokuto's childhood must've been if he didn't know what a snowball was, he closed his eyes in annoyance.

"I was referring to _why_ you threw it, and you knew that," Hokuto cut him off, brushing snow off his hat and putting it back on.

"That wasn't obvious either?" Subaru mocked concern, "I want to have a snowball fight~"

"Rejected."

"Eeeeeeeehhhh."

"Look, Akehoshi, I don't have time to babysit you, why don't you go play with Yuuki or Isara or anyone else?" He sighed, getting back to work shoveling the driveway.

"But, I want to be with yo--" Subaru paused, "I mean, everyone else is busy!! C'mon, Hokke~" At that, he jumped onto Hokuto's back.

"Wha!? Akehoshi, what do you think you're--" Hokuto staggered; the shovel clattered to the ground.

"You can work any time, let's play now!!" Subaru grinned, sliding Hokuto's hat down over his eyes.

Angrier by the second, Hokuto reached behind him, grabbing a handful of Subaru's jacket. The other made a small yelp as he managed to flip him off his back and into the snow piled up at the side of the driveway.

Breath heavy from the exertion, Hokuto slid his hat back then put his hands on his knees. Geez, just what did he come here to do. After he caught his breath, he began to think something was wrong... He had expected an 'Ow, Hokke~ you're so rough!' or something, but Subaru hadn't said a word.

"...Akehoshi?" he crouched down next to Subaru, who was eagle spread and sunken into the snow. His eyes were closed, but the small puffs of breath and the slow rise and fall of his chest made no doubt he was still alive. His orange hair, peeking out from under his hood, was plastered to his forehead from melted snow and sweat, cheeks red.

 _This face really is one of an idol,_ Hokuto thought, reaching out to touch the side of it when Subaru's eyes suddenly shot open. He was about to raise his head, but Subaru's hands at the back of his head forced their faces even closer. Blue eyes met. Hokuto gulped. Subaru pressed further. To compensate, Hokuto's foot slid backwards to get on his knees, getting pulled into the other's pace. Their lips almost met when...

_Clang!_

Hokuto's head jerked free of Subaru's hands, swinging around to see what his foot hit. The shovel.

He quickly jumped up, red in the face. What in the world was he thinking just now!?

"Ah? Hokke?" Subaru rolled onto all fours, "Wasn't there a good mood going on just now? We aren't continuing??"

"No, stupid, I'm busy," Hokuto avoided looking at his face. The redness in his cheeks were from the cold... he told himself that a couple times.

"Are you mad?"

"..."

"...OK! How about I help you, and then when we're done, we can play!" Subaru hopped up and ran over to grab another shovel leaning against the fence.

Hokuto didn't complain. This was probably the closest to the best situation he could get with Subaru. He turned around, scooping another shovelful of snow. He'd be grateful for that help in the end... or so he thought before he felt familiar feeling of something hitting his back. He spun around again, a good portion of snow falling into his collar and sliding down his back.

Subaru's mouth made an o shape as he hid behind the shovel. Hokuto slowly approached him...

"H-Hokke, it was an accident, I swear! Owww owowow, I didn't mean it!! Oww stop, Hokke, I'm sorry!!!"


	3. The Star Belongs at the Top of the Tree (kogadonis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the 2nd years decorate the tree, they said! It'd be fun, they said!

"Do this favour for me, doggie. It's too early, I feel faint." Koga mocked, then grumbled further, "Stupid vampire bastard. Why do we even need a Christmas tree." He sat on a step ladder, a box of ornaments in his lap.

"Koga-kun~ You and Adonis-kun can handle this, right? Since, I've got a date and all! Argh! That stupid playboy too!" Despite his harsh words, his hands were light, hanging the decorations carefully on the tree.

"Oi, Adonis," he leaned to the side to peer around the tree, "Aren't you mad at al... what the fuck are you doing..."

Adonis looked at up at him, "This star seems too heavy for the branches... Is our tree healthy, I wonder."

"...No, dumbass, that goes on the TOP of the tree, haven't you ever done this bef-- No, haven't you ever _seen_ a Christmas tree before?"

"Not really."

"Yeah, so... wait, what?" Koga had returned to his original position, but now swung off it at a dangerous angle to look at Adonis again.

"We don't really celebrate this holiday where I come from..." Adonis turned the star around in his hands, and looked towards the top of the tree.

"Aah.. Ah, is that so..." Koga paused, looking down like he wanted to say something.

_So this goes on the top..._ Adonis wondered if he should ask Koga to put it on since he had the ladder. He glanced at his down turned face.

_... I could probably reach it from here, it's not a terribly tall tree..._

"S...sorry about that," Koga said quietly.

Adonis stood on his tippy toes with the star in his hands, leaning forward to try to reach the top.

"Hey, you know, you can ask me whatever you want, I'll help you out with this..." Koga started to continue to try and make up for it, raising his head, but trailed off. Was it just him, or was the tree a lot closer than a moment ago? Too late, he realized the tree was _falling_ towards him.

The resounding crash made Adonis wince and hold the star closer to his chest.

Silence followed, and a single ornament bounced off the wall then rolled to a stop by Koga's hand, the rest of his body covered by the tree.

"...Oogami... are you okay?"

"WHAT DO YOU _THINK_ , ADONIS YOU--!"

A stream of colourful swears along with the rustling of the tree was all one could hear for quite a while.


	4. Mush! Mush! (ritsukoga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Physical labour is really not Ritsu's thing.

A sled zoomed down the otherwise empty snow covered hills next to Yumenosaki academy in the evening. The wind blowing in Koga's face was cold, and stung, but it wasn't unpleasant. Exhilarated, he smiled despite his freezing cheeks. That is, until the end bit of a scarf smacked his face.

Oh yeah, that's right.

He wasn't sledding alone; actually, this whole thing wasn't even his idea in the first place. He glared at the back of Ritsu's head above a red scarf in front of him.

Just how in the world did he get into this situation again? Both of the Sakuma's had the knack of getting him to do things before he even knew it. He almost growled at the thought.

They slid to a gradual stop at the bottom of the hill, and Ritsu threw up his hands, laughing a little. "That was fun, right? Co~rgi~" he turned around to look at Koga.

Now that Koga had snapped out of it, he furrowed his brows. He planned to storm off angrily, and probably cuss at Ritsu while he was at it. He had a lot to say: how fucking cold it was and it was such a fucking pain that he and his brother always have to do fucking _everything_ at night, and just how terrible this entire thing was and how much he was definitely _not_ enjoying this and...

Ritsu suddenly brought his gloved hands up to cup Koga's face, and kissed him softly.

Koga's mind went blank.

Smiling at him sweetly, Ritsu whispered, "You have to carry the sled back up." Then, quickly hopped off, and dashed up the hill.

"B.. Bastard!" he made to chase after Ritsu, but his feet got tangled in the sled reins, sending him face first into the snow.

"Pfff, what are you doing, Corgi? Hurry up, hurry up~!" Ritsu teased from a safe distance away.

A vein on Koga's forehead throbbed... Once he got his hands on that guy and his stupid fake, and prett-- no just fake, smile, he was gonna...

"Aaah? Did my sled dog just die?" Ritsu called, "Corgi? Are you alive? Was one or two times your limit?"

Koga snapped, popping his face out of his snow, "RICCHI YOU LITTLE--!"


	5. Tradition (leotsuka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mistletoe"? Oh, I've heard of those!

"Leader," Tsukasa grabbed the back of Leo's hood, which, by the way, he found ridiculous that he wore it with every outfit, "This is the place, you passed it."

Leo glanced up from scribbling a new composition in his notebook, "Ah? Is it? Wait, hold on, I gotta get this down, don't talk to me."

It had taken them more than an hour to get to this point when it should've taken less than half of one because whenever Tsukasa said something, that was basically the response he would get. Keeping his hand in place, he dragged Leo towards the shop he had pointed out.

They were sent out to pick up a cake Arashi had reserved for a unit Christmas get together. At first, he'd been more than happy to help out, but...

'Bring Leo with you' more like 'babysit Leo.'

He sighed at the thought as they passed through the entrance way, glancing behind him to make sure Leo didn't trip on the ladder leaning against the wall by the door as he pulled him along.

***

"Hm?" Leo looked up, and around, "That's funny, where am I--"

"Cake. Shop," Tsukasa was losing his patience, answering through gritted teeth.

"Oh, Suo~! You're here too!" Leo closed the cap on his marker.

Tsukasa didn't bother replying as he accepted a box from the girl behind the counter.

"Thank you, come again!"

Leo followed the pouting Tsukasa who was headed out the door, "Suo~? Why are you mad-- wait! Don't tell m--"

"Leader," Tsukasa cut him off, spinning around to face him, "Don't you think you're--"

He had begun to scold him, but the cashier waving at him caught his eye. Did he forget something at the counter or...? No, it didn't look like it; she was pointing above them.

He glanced up to see a small plant nailed above the door; Leo followed suit. He didn't really know what it was... oh.

He'd read about a tradition... was it English? Where if two people met under this plant, they would k... ki...ki.....

He hurriedly turned back to the cashier to quickly inform her, "I couldn't possibly participate in such a sh-shameles-- mm!?"

Suddenly, Leo's lips covered his own.

When they parted, Tsukasa was frozen in shock.

"This is quite the interesting tradition, huh, Suo~? Wahaha!" he grinned at him with his eyes closed, patting his shoulder.

Then, his eyes opened again, "Ah! Another great idea!" He brushed past Tsukasa, pen in hand.

An irritating feeling thawed out Tsukasa's shock, "LEADER!!"


End file.
